Being starflight
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: I was self-inserted into starflight's body where I start trying to be inconspicuous but it will probable end with me giving the scavengers guns and lot's and lot's of genocide. Yup that's what goes on in my brain. (first fic).
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Author's note: I have no self-control let's see how messed up this gets, also it will probably end with a mass genocide of everything, yep that's what goes on in my brain it's messed up._

_Enjoy my first story_

I woke in a cave, I knew something was wrong from the start as I rose then I saw my hands.

They were talons! I panicked as I looked around my body, I saw black scales everywhere, I was a dragon!

It took all my mental restraint to calm myself down, then I thought about how my scales were black and I thought to myself "Have I been inserted into a story?"

I saw and exit to the small cave i was in and I peered out it.

My suspicions were proved correct when I saw Clay there.

"Oh flying spaghetti monsters."I muttered (yes i am a pastafarian)

I knew this, I had been somehow inserted into the wings of fire.

It once again took all my mental restraint to prevent myself from panicking I took a deep, deep breath and walked into the main cave I tried to keep as stealthy as a dragon could as I tried to find the library, there I could try to contemplate the dilemma I had gotten myself into but clay noticed me.

"Morning, starflight." Clay said merrily

"Morning" I said trying to act like starflight

Luckily Clay didn't seem to notice any large difference from the normal so I consider that a blessing, as I went to the library and started learning as much about Pyrrhia as I could that I didn't already know.

I knew all the events that would happen in the story just the thing was I didn't know what day it was, so I could be stuck here for a few years and the worst part was i didn't even have a method of escape as I couldn't hold my breath for long enough to escape using the underground river.

My thoughts were interrupted by kestrel.

"Morrowseer has arrived, come on" She said hurriedly

I tried to look as normal as I could as I went over to the cave entrance then I realised it would be tomorrow that we escaped.

And then I realised that I would have to have a chat with Morrowseer."that sucks" I thought to myself.

I then went over to where the other dragonets were lining up.

"get in line." hissed Kestrel

I was pushed into my position on the line and then Morrowseer came through the tunnel, his sweeping look inspecting…

He said a few things about how a few of us were a disappointment, then at that point I remembered the attack came next, Morrowseer attacked the dragonets and a small fight occurred I just stood there a bored look on my face, I yawned.

After Morrowseer had attacked he told sunny and glory they were a disappointment and told Tsunami and Clay they were fine then he faced me.

"I assume you used your powers to know I wasn't going to hurt them." he said

I yawned in response which awarded me an angry look from Kestrel.

"I would like to have a conversation with you, in private" Morrowseer said to me seemingly unaffected by my behaviour.

I kept my face completely still as he took me towards a small room in the back of the cave.

He sat down In a chair at the far end of the room there was one left so I sat in that one.

"I trust that queen battlewinner's lava is nice and warm" I said hoping to give him a shock

His expression snapped to rage and he hissed.

"How do you know of that?!"

"Oh, just my magnificent abilities of mind reading that totally exist and are not completely fake at all" I said I was really beginning to enjoy this conversation.

"I don't know how you know all this, but tread carefully, this could cost you your life, and now I see no purpose in having the conversation I was going to." he spoke.

I was lead back to the other dragonets.

"What did he ask you?" Clay asked curiously

"Nothing, I did the asking" I said with a mischievous grin

Then it was time for lunch I ate a cow thinking about how long this would feed a human for.

The afternoon passed with my head in a scroll trying to cram as much learning into as little time as possible and lucky for me it wouldn't look suspicious because Starflight did that sort of thing all the time.

I ate dinner then I waited for that moment.

I heard a loud clanking of chains as Tsunami was put in a chain net where he would stay for the duration of the night and soon after Morrowseer left.

Then I waited until all the dragonets had the conversation about saving Glory they had decided that they would send Clay through the tunnel I then had an idea.

"What if we all breathed on Tsunami's chains all at once to combine the flames?"

I asked

"Why not?" said Clay

"I'm open to ideas to get me free." agreed Tsunami

After everyone breathed simultaneously on the chains (apart from Glory and sunny) the chains started glowing red and Tsunami had to try her best to stay away from the chains then the chains started deforming then it broke and Tsunami came out faster than would have been expected of a dragon that had been trapped in chains.

Then they both raced down to the river and started swimming deeper and deeper I decided to use this opportunity to hide in a quiet corner of the library cave underneath a pile of scrolls and I fell asleep knowing that if I stayed here I wouldn't have to go fight in queen scarlet's arena and I would be able to go do things in the wider world.

I hoped the rest of the dragonets would be fine.

I woke later to an eerily quiet cave with an open door which I carefully went out and saw no trace of the skywings or dragonets but Dune's corpse which I averted my gaze from quickly,

and footprints left on the dirt outside.

I then went out of the cave and thought to myself "where to next?"

_Authors note: OK that's my first chapter on this please tell me what you think and yes I do plan on continuing this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Author's note: In which I introduce my first OC_

I sat down looking at the sky thinking about what to do next.

I thought getting some powers would be a great start, but where and how?

My mind instantly went to Animus powers but since I didn't have them to begin with that was quite unlikely but then I thought "what if someone were to give me animus powers?"

But then I had to ask myself "Who on earth would give up such a power?"

But then an amazing thought hit me, a dragon that had been scarred by such power then I knew what had to be done.

I flew as fast as I possibly could for Jade mountain.

On the first night I stopped, weary to the bone, I found a nice berry bush and ate those still a bit hungry, I was even too tired to dream.

I woke the next day feeling well rested before I took off I grabbed a bird mid-flight and munched on it while flying (after roasting it with my breath).

I flew once again to jade mountains.

I flew over the out-skirts of the sandwing kingdom feeling the heat pulsing from that place as I got further and further south, I finally saw the towering peak in the early afternoon.

I flew around the top looking for any openings it took me about a minute to find it.

I saw the opening and landed smoothly in it I sauntered deeper into the cave there I saw a dragon lying in bed.

"Hello, you must be Stonemover" I said smoothly

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To make you normal once more" I spoke

He looked at me skeptically, but I suppose it made sense he wouldn't trust me right off the bat.

"I know a way to heal you from your problem, I will benefit greatly from this and In return I shall tell you where you will be able to find Thorn, She misses you."

His skeptic look vanished.

"Tell me how."

"Give me your animus powers."

"WHY ON PYRRIA HADN'T I THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE!?" He yelled

"Is it a deal?" I asked

"Sure"

He transferred his animus powers to me and I told him how Thorn is at the scorpion den.

I smiled maniacally at this great power I now wielded, my first act was to pick up a tiny, pretty pebble and enchant it so my animus powers damage it, not my soul and then I enchanted it to be self-repairing and very durable I carefully binded it into a scale on my forehead my next act was to find a bucket (Stonemovers drinking bucket) and enchanted it to go find me all the materials required to make a makeshift gun design.

This was heading rapidly in the direction of a Genocidal act.

I made camp on the very outskirts of the rainforest where I spent a great deal of time and energy attempting to enchant my scales to be more durable I fell asleep on the ground.

I woke up with a bucket in front of me full with sulfur, charcoal and potassium nitrate and iron.

I enchanted another inanimate object to make the makeshift gun, it was going to be a crude thing, it would have cartridge ammunition as seen in the modern world I was going to use animus magic to give it infinite ammo and spent cartridges would be dumped out the side.

I sat around waiting for it to be completed I decided to take a short nap.

I woke up with the finished gun in front of me, then at this moment I once again began to contemplate me next move.

In the end I decided it would be best to go meet up again with the dragonets, so I got a hollowed out log to take me there at a few hundred kmph.

I arrived in a few minutes landing on a mountain overlooking the palace I saw Tsunami and Clay fighting off scavengers.

I then had an idea and I would only get one shot at it (literally) I unslung my gun and spent all of 4 minutes aiming at Burn's brain when it was time to release the trigger I held my breath and squeezed the trigger.

Burn's head split she didn't even have enough time to make a noise I saw dragons start to panic and in that time I saw Glory release her venom on Scarlet, I rushed forward to where the fighting was occuring.

Clay and Tsunami had dealt with most of them but there was a single one trying to push herself into the sand and hide I flew right up to her I then thought of something worth a shot.

"Can you understand me?" I asked trying to pronounce my words as clearly as I possibly could.

She stared at me with pure shock I assumed that to be a yes that gave me an idea I would put into action later then I was about to go help the others escape, but then I was rammed over by Tsunami.

"Where were you? we thought you were dead!" said Tsunami

I shrugged simply

At that moment clay caught up.

"What's that thing you have?" Clay asked, gesturing towards the gun.

"A machine gun," I answered with a completely straight face.

I then shot off Clay's wing clamps in quick succession so he didn't have time to move and get accidently shot.

He flinched at the noise produced by my weapon.

"Yeah but seriously what is that thing if you can do that with it?"he asked once more

"It shoots out small pieces of metal at high speed." I answered

He didn't inquire further,

I then swung my weapon around to do the same with Tsunami she was prepared and managed to stay completely still as I shot off her clamps we took off towards Glory who had broken her flimsy chain.

Dragons were tripping over themselves to escape Glory and whatever had killed Burn.

"Hello" I said casually to Glory

"Where have you been?" She asked

I shrugged once more

"Are we gonna escape now?" I asked

She nodded and we continued on our way in this moment it came to mind that Peril was the one that had led the dragonets out but now that I was doing it I wondered how that would alter the plot.

"Where's sunny?" asked Glory

"Peril will know let's go get her." Responded Clay

"She's hanging in a cage above where the feast was eaten in the great hall." I said suddenly recalling where Sunny was.

"How do you know that?" asked Tsunami

"Don't ask." I said

I led them to where Sunny was in a cage.

"Come on" I said as I shot off the lock off Sunny's cage

We sped through the halls I shot a random icewing at one point.

"FUCK! Nazi Starflight no!" he screeched in pain

This made me double-take, I stared at him long and hard.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a perplexed manner

"Facist!"He yelled

"Actually I'm a communist"I responded

"How on earth did a dragonet get a gun!?" he asked

"OK,' Who are you?" I asked

"MLG, I also have fucking mental issues" he answered

"Hmm interesting"I said

_Author's note: ok that was my second chapter of my story I always like feedback on what you think, and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ok, chapter three, enjoy._

The dragonets were looking very confused.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on right now?" asked Clay.

"Go YEET yourself off the planet," said MLG.

Tsunami then took that opportunity to attack MLG. She surged forward slashing him across the chest.

"FUCK!" he yelled

I watched with an amused look spreading across my face then MLG took out an airhorn and blasted it into Tsunami's ear.

Tsunami then started covering her ears from the noise produced, MLG then punched Tsunami but jarred his wrist in the process hurting himself more than he hurt Tsunami.

"OWW" he screeched and he started running.

Tsunami soon after recovered from the blast of noise produced next to her ears.

"Why did you just attack that icewing?"Glory asked

"He was obviously insulting Clay and a threat" she responded

I was still smiling at what had occurred and Sunny asked

"What's fuck, nazi, facist, communism, yeet and human mean?" she asked

"Yeah what does it mean?" agreed Clay

"What even was that conversation?" Tsunami asked

"Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do" said Glory

I sighed.

"Do i have to?" I asked "really?"

"Yes" the dragonets said in unison

I sighed and decided to try to tell it in a way that didn't reveal the fact that I was human as it was going to be quite weird if they knew I was a scavenger.

"ok, well what should I explain first?" I asked

"Start with fuck" suggested Clay

"An insulting word that he used due to the pain he was under." I answered carefully

"Nazi?" asked Sunny

"Someone who does a lot of killing" I replied it was as close as I could get to the truth without revealing too much.

"And facist is a type of way a kingdom is ruled and is considered evil by some and communism is another way" I said I wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Yeet means to get rid of an object at high speed." I said

"And finally human is another word for scavenger." I spoke

The dragonets didn't move for a while, processing what I had just told them Glory was the first to speak.

"We should continue this once we're away from here."

The dragonets agreed with this, then Sunny remembered.

"We have to go free Kestrel!" She cried

Then MLG appeared around the corner and said

"She's gonna die later anyway"

Mlg then ran away as fast he could and nobody seemed to have the energy to give chase, I suppressed a chuckle.

"What?" asked the confused dragonets

"Let's just focus on getting out of here." I said

"What about Kestrel?!" Sunny said adamantly

"Ok then, how about Tsunami, Clay and Glory go rescue Kestrel." I said

This was going to be a complete waste of time but whatever.

I decided to wait for them, I told them I would be over near the waterfall and here I was.

Sunny had come.

"You seem different from before, you've changed." Sunny said breaking the silence.

At that moment I spent about a minute considering telling her, aw screw it.

"This might sound strange.." I began "but the thing is something happened to my mind on the day Morrowseer arrived.

"Did you finally get your nightwing powers?" She asked

"No, something else it's-" I said but was interrupted.

MLG landed beside us and he said in an Obi Wan tone of voice.

"Hello there."

"Why are you here?" Inquired Sunny

"I don't know to be honest, I thought I was going to be able to screw with the plot and stuff but starflight has a damn gun." answered MLG

"Ok then, but I'm sure you would be able to come with us," Sunny said sympathetically.

"Wait a second, Starflight said that humans are the same things as scavengers, doesn't that mean."She stopped

"Yep I have a human mind, I have literally no idea how I ended up in Pyrrhia of all places though." MLG said "I also think starflight has a human mind too."

She turned to me the question on her expression, I gave her a nod.

"How long?" she asked emotions rippling across her face

"It happened on the day Morrowseer arrived"

She collapsed onto the ground.

"What happened to the real Starflight?" she asked tears forming in her eyes, I hadn't expected this sort of reaction.

"I do not know" I said

_Well that's chapter 3 done with i hope you enjoyed, I always appreciate feedback and in the next one i'm probably going to write about going to the mudwings then going to the sea kingdom there is where things are going to happen muahahahahaha._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4, time to go screw with some things._

"What are we gonna do when the rest show up?" asked MLG

"I don't know, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to say how we have scavenger minds" I spoke.

Sunny was lying on the ground her eyes looking to a distant place, eh whatever I thought.

"I'm probably going to have to be cautious around Tsunami." MLG said

At that moment I saw the others fly out of the palace then MLG started laughing in Polish, I gave him a strange look.

He seemed unaffected by that, he then started laughing in french instead.

By the time they arrived MLG was laughing in _Denmarkian_?(what's the term for Denmark?).

"Who is that!?" Kestrel asked

"Capitalist Pyrrian"said MLG in a russian accent.

"We honestly don't know" Tsunami said

"MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW!" Said MLG in Czechoslovakian.(he's still salty from it's collapse).

I stifled a laugh, and Kestrel gave me a look that suggested I was insane for thinking this was funny.

"He's coming with us" I said adamantly

"NO!"Tsunami shouted

"Ok, well I'll be in the sea kingdom." Said MLG

"Well that's a relief-" Tsunami began

I then teleported all of us including MLG onto the stop story of the pavilion of the summer palace, where Coral was holding court.

Mlg landed squarely on the chest of Queen Coral.

"Another happy landing" quoted Mlg

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THERE ARE SIX DRAGONETS IN MY COURT!?" She yelled

"SSTTAARRFFLLIIGGHHTT?" Mlg said drawn outly in an irritating voice.

"Yes, Mlg?"I said innocently

"What have you done?" He asked

"Teleported us all here," I said flatly "animus magic." I added

"Unless someone tells me right now why you're here I'm going to lock you all in jail." Coral threatened.

I quickly cycled through giving my scales ridiculous resistance to practically all forms of attacks and gave myself rainwing venom and frostbreath.

I then suddenly had a great idea that would screw with everything, enslave the seawings, it took all my will to keep the story kind of on track.

"Well we're the dragonets of destiny, that's an icewing and If I remember correctly that's your daughter." I spoke smoothly as I gestured towards Tsunami.

"Да здравствует слава и традиции СССР!" Mlg yelled proudly

"Ignore him, he's moderately insane" I said

Coral then did the whole reunion thing, then she ordered us to be put in that cave but she said she wanted to talk to me.

'Just great' I thought.

Coral had for once un-harnessed Anemone for this 'interview'

"So you have animus powers" she said, It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, so does Anemone" I stated, this was probably gonna end up like that conversation with Morrowseer.

"You learnt that using you animus powers didn't you?" She asked

"Yes" I lied

"Not surprising" she said "but first and foremost I would like to know, which side are you planning on siding for?"She asked

I suspected she wanted to know which side me, an animus was on, also the fact that if I picked a side she thought the dragonets would probably follow suit.

But I did have this vague plan in my mind about killing all the queens and declaring myself king.

"We have yet to decide although definitely not Burn as she is currently dead, leaving two options." I said

"When?" she asked

"This morning, I did it myself" I answered with a smirk.

A look of mild surprise crossed her face for about a second to be covered by the mask of royalty, _oh I don't think so_ (i'm gonna do thoughts in italics now) I thought as I gave myself mind reading abilities so powerful I that it was literally impossible to block out by any means.

I had to quickly block out everyone's thoughts except for queen Coral as I could literally hear the thoughts of every single organism in the universe.

Her thoughts were mostly processing what I had said, thinking about how her ally, Blister would react to this and a few minor governing thoughts.

We were put in that cave, Clay had been imprisoned and Mlg had gone off somewhere to fulfil his strange urges (he said he wanted to go to consume the flesh of webs).

I then decided to launch phase 1 of my plan, I teleported into a small scavenger village.

They were going about their business peacefully and productively, at least until they saw me.

Then they started screaming and running, fear was in the minds of everyone.

"Calm down." I said in a bored voice although loud enough for everyone to hear.

Most of the scavengers stopped running with shock roaming their minds eventually one of them spoke, although I had to modify my hearing to hear it.

"How can we understand you?" He said faintly

"Well this might be a bit strange but I once was human, magic did this to me." I responded "but anyway i'm here to take you to safety."

I then rose a continent out of the ocean south of pyrrhia I made sure to move the water I had displaced into space.

Then I teleported us into a large flat site next to the coast where I would build my capital, Industrialville (congrats if you've seen it's other appearance).

The humans looked around the unnaturally flat plain.

"Where are we?" one of them asked

"Somewhere much safer than where your village was." I responded

I then rose luxurious cottages from the ground in neat rows of around paved indestructible roads there was also a fort in case of attack and a huge granary with enough food to last them several centuries.

_YEET, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy writing a book with a friend and I am now writing 3 fanfictions at once so I will probably alternate between them._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I can't be bothered making a chapter for Reanu Keeves in GOT so i'm doing this instead because I find it more interesting._

I was sitting down in my flying armchair adding ridiculous amounts of automated machinery, the scavengers had really been impressed when I showed them electricity and other technologies.

And thanks to that I had been educating them all so they could do more complicated jobs than work in a factory.

I had automated a lot of things but Industry land (the continent) required daily visits to ensure that everything was fine as all the machinery required large amounts of upkeep and I had to return to educate the scavengers in their new jobs.

At the moment they would graduate to teaching the children the simpler topics and doing the simple maintenance work.

I returned back to the seawing kingdom to the night of the flood.

"Holy pole" I uttered (I'm referring to a polish bishop)

I had come back on an island adjacent to the summer palace,so I came back into the summer palace using the tunnel, the guards were in their post of the pavilion, and most of the seawings had gone down deeper into the water.

I then walked back to the cave where the dragonets were, and the dragonets were in the same pile the second book described, except without me there.

"Hello" I said cheerfully

I had made myself immune to weather a little while back so it may as well have been a sunny day.

"Why are you so happy?, and where have you been?" Clay immediately asked

"Can't I just be happy?" I replied "and I've been exploring"

"Would you mind if I were to ask you why you've been acting different?" Glory asked

"Ask Sunny" I responded "and why am I getting asked so many questions?"

"Sunny?" Glory said

"Well if you're all fine I'm leaving" I said

"But if Clay stays chained up he's gonna die" Sunny protested

"Eh" I said as I disintegrated Clays chains from across the cave "well, I'm leaving"

"Ok, so you're an animus that much is clear, but how did you get them, it's not like you had them before?" Glory quizzed

"I stole them from Sunny's father" I replied

"What!?" asked a confused Sunny

"well I'm bored, time to watch 2 rocks fight" I said

I then enchanted two rocks to smash into each other, they both started skidding across the sand.

Rock 1 smashed into rock 2 a few sparks flew and rock 2 spun away only to come back and uppercut rock 1 into the cave wall, it broke into fragments of stone, all had occured in the span of about 12 seconds.

"YES!" I yelled

The dragonets looked at me oddly.

The flood went like it normally did and Tsunami came later to find Clay free and we went to a higher cave Sunny held the egg like normal.

I felt tired for a bit before enchanting myself to not need sleep and I felt instantly refreshed.

When the dragonets fell asleep I slipped back to IndustryLand to do maintenance and help with education, by the time morning came I had people managing the resource haulers which were essentially pumps that pulled infinite materials out of nowhere.

I shortly returned to the seawing kingdom behind Mlg who was hiding behind Blister just as she found the dragonets.

Mlg then air horned Blister's ears, he then did something else.

*munch* 'NOICE!" he screeched loudly as he flew off with one of Blister's forelegs.

"AFTER HIM" Coral yelled

_Author's note: That's 5 chapters boi in the next one you can prepare for a boss battle with Mlg._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 boi

_**Authors note: in this chapter Mlg is going to be in a boss battle.**_

A swarm of a mix of seawing and sandwing guards poured into the sky flying after Mlg, I took a seat on the canopy and turned a rock into some popcorn.

The first seawing to reach Mlg was swallowed whole as Mlg's mouth unhinged like the mouth of a great snake he burped loudly.

I then had an absolutely amazing idea, I cloned Mlg making it so there were a few hundred mlgs.

They all yelled simultaneously.

"FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" and charged forward

The dragons didn't stand a chance as the Mlg army absolutely flattened them all the army then drove deep into the summer palace I saw Blister escaping so I ripped her into Blister jerky and launched it at the nearest Mlg.

The dragonets had somehow escaped and I didn't feel like going with them.

Soon everyone except all the Mlgs and I were left there, the Mlg horde seemed content to eat all the corpses at the moment.

I decided a few hundred MLGs were too much so I shrunk the numbers back to one.

"OOF" said the dying MLGs

"NO MY COMRADES" said the remaining MLG

"Let's go" I said

"WHERE?" MLG said unnecessarily loudly in a Vatican accent.

"If you behave i'll let you eat Blaze"

_**AND SO SELF-INSERT STARFLIGHT AND MLG SET ACROSS TO INDUSTRYLAND WHERE SELF-INSERT STARFLIGHT ASSEMBLED A B-2 SPIRIT STEALTH BOMBER (BIG ENOUGH FOR DRAGONS) AND THEY THEN FLEW TO BLAZE'S HIDDEN FORT**_

"I hate monologuing" admitted MLG with a Mongolian accent

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be bothered actually including that in the story" I apologised

"Chapter 6 and we're already fourth wall breaking" MLG said disappointedly

"Well, we've arrived" I said

MLG moved out of the bomber faster than could have been believed and was back in the bomber within seconds carrying a still living Blaze.

"AAAH LET ME GO!" Blaze said in a distressed voice

MLG took the first bite, Blaze screaming and I took the bomber to full throttle as I enchanted it to not be detected by the great ice cliff.

The reason for this trip was not just for Blaze, This was going to be a demonstration.

I dropped the first bomb just south of Glacier's palace the mushroom cloud was spectacular, it would be a demonstration of my power, I enchanted the B-2 with another enchantment and off I went at Mach 40.

I dropped thermonuclear warheads near the palaces of Glacier, Burn, Scarlett, Moorhen, Coral, even Battlewinner and a bit of tear gas on the rainforest.

MLG looked on the explosions with an expression that looked like joy although different somehow, he turned to look at me slowly.

"I DON'T LIKE EM PUTTING CHEMICALS IN THE WATER THAT TURN THE FRIGGIN FROGS GAY" he yelled suddenly over Blaze's screams that had recently turned into more of a gurgling noise.

_**Author's note: That's chapter six of this Lunacy in the next chapter I shall have the reactions of the Queens after getting nuked along with the normal accompanying chaos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Author's note: this Chapter is actually going to be from the perspective of the queens to show their reactions to getting nuked, also in this chapter you're going to be able to see how effective modern warfare is up against dragons.**_

"The explosion happened a few minutes ago" Explained the icewing guard

I remembered being in the chart room with my generals overlooking the next offence into the mud kingdom when the room had suddenly started shaking violently and the palace endured the strongest winds ever seen by the icewings and then there had been the heat, the snow as far as the eye could see was all water now.

"Send two scouts to see what happened" I said

This was very worrying I wondered what on earth could have caused this, Burn liked a straight battlefield and was likely to dumb to employ this kind of tactic. (word has not reached the ice kingdom of Burn's death yet)

Blister on the other hand was smart enough to try something like this but it would have been near impossible to gather the sheer amount of explosives needed for this.

The other thing was it was it would have to be an icewing traitor that rigged the explosive because of the ice cliff that killed all the other tribes.

Suddenly a thought came to mind about amisues (animi? Anime? Animus? I have no idea what the plural would be).

What if Blister somehow got her claws on one and obtained this much explosive material.

After half an hour the scouts returned with minor burns and told

"There's nothing left, a massive crater is there, this is impossible, nobody deserves this power"

Then an envelope hit me on the head I picked it up and it and read aloud.

_surrender now or face the luftwaffle._

_Say aloud your answer._

"I'm not surrendering to whoever this is" I said adamantly

The envelope spontaneously combusted and then a loud drone, I rounded the corner and went outside, the sky was filled with giant metal birds.

"Three moons" I uttered quietly

Then the dying started.

_**Now for the skywings.**_

A massive explosion had rocked the entire castle and when we had looked to the source we saw a second sun.

I had just won the throne from my mother and now I had to deal with whatever this was, Chaos spread throughout the castle everyone confused.

Then just as they came to me to ask what to do an envelope hit me on the head.

"Ow" I said gingerly

I picked up the envelope and slitted it open with my claws I passed it to a scholar to read it aloud.

_surrender now or face the luftwaffle._

_Say aloud your answer._

"What? A massive explosion happens and I get told to surrender or face a luftwaffle? I say no I've got bigger fish to fry" I said strongly

Then the letter burst into flames with a 'frick' sound.

Then the screaming and explosions began, this time on the palace.

_**I can't be bothered doing the rest of the queens SO BACK TO ME.**_

I was sitting in an armchair overviewing the war efforts as my generals plotted troop movements and the pieces on the map that represented divisions moved themselves.

All the queens had chosen to not surrender aside from the rainwings who had no idea what was going on so I bombed them anyway (I avoided incendiary bombs so I didn't burn down everything).

The reason I had been able to build such a formidable force in such a short period of time was I used my animus powers to open a portal to an infinite grassland where every hour that passed here a year passed there, so I put about fifty humans in there to start a village and now it was a bustling city.

(at this point I would start an invasion but I decided not to so I wasted a few days writing.)

The bombing lasted for 2 hours before the luffewaffle had to return to industryland.

_I'm bored_ I thought _what to do? Oh I know _I then went down to industrial ville and assembled a team of people to map all the possible futures.

I gave them all the prophecy power that was meant to be restricted to nightwings, then I built a hulking underground computer archive that would store all the futures.

The team of people would look through their heads for futures and then type it into an interface that would be sorted and stored by a mainframe computer core.

I then tracked down MLG who was currently terrorizing my citizens, I then asked him.

"How would you like to become king of the sandwings?" I asked

"IT'S COMMUISTWINGS TIME!" he bellowed in a irish accent

"I'll take that as a yes then." I said calmly

We flew over in a C-17 and Parajumped into the streets I ordered the troops to capture the area with minimal casualties.

The sandwings looked at us as we landed in the streets, And faster than expected Thorn's guards were upon us.

"Who are you?" said a dragon that I recognized as six-claws.

"Your new rulers" I said calmly

"Thorn protects the scorpion den, nobody else." He said adamantly

"Last chance" I said

He just grunted and charged forward.

"FIRE AT WILL!" I shouted

Bullets filled the air, six-claws and his guards were shredded in moments.

"Secure the settlement" I ordered

I was sitting in Thorn's old command tent overlooking the prisoners I had taken.

"You again" said Stonemover

"Yep" I said calmly

"I won't let you get away with this" Thorn hissed

"I'm sorry to say I already have" I answered coldly

"Move these two to containment cell NB5-9" I ordered

"Yes, sir" said a commander that I had forgotten the name of

We soon had tanks on the ground and we reached Burn's stronghold by sunset

"Hello, Burn" I greeted her after liberating the place

"You're one of the prophecy dragonets" she spat

"I used to be" I said "But you can call me Joseph Stalin"

After tidying up the sand kingdom I installed MLG as its leader and formerly declared the sandwing succession war at an end.

Anyone who thought otherwise would find that they couldn't breathe.

_**Author's note: well that's chapter 7 over with sorry I haven't updated in a while, I think I'm going to concentrate a bit more on this story from now on although don't hold me to it because i'm probably not.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Author's note: this is chapter 8 in this I hope to screw over Jade mountain.**_

"This is what I want you to start producing." I told my chief of military production, indicating towards the megacarrier construction plans.

Because of the faster time in that infinite plain where time passed faster I could pump out a ridiculous amount of military craft to the point where the portals where clogged due to too many munitions and craft.

So I decided to produce fewer higher quality vehicles, I had already produced hundreds upon hundreds of Rattes (a supertank, if you haven't heard of it google it, it's an utter beast).

After that short production briefing I headed towards the map room.  
I was closely observing the progress on the Jade Mountain Academy, I planned to infiltrate it.

I estimated it would take 3 more months to be open to the public.

In the meantime I would start my complete future project, where I would give thousands of scavengers the ability to see the future and they would map the entire future.

First that would involve picking the specific people for the job.

I was interrupted from my thoughts of carrying out that plan by a messenger.

"Sir! It's urgent." She said hurriedly

"Okay, I'll hear it then." I spoke clearly and calmly

"The Sand Kingdom is under attack, they're destroying the Panzer divisions" She said, out of breath.

"Thank you, I will take action." I said

This had higher priority over my other plans, I would send my new aircarriers, which was basically a flying aircraft carrier.

I rushed over to military command,

" deploy division 889 over The Sand Kingdom"

(this is the point where I stopped writing this story for about a quarter of a year, so I'm sorry if my writing style changes.)

"Yes, Sir!" Said Field Marshall Randell

Division 889 was an older division noted mostly for it's AA capabilities, which would make it very effective against dragons.

While that was happening, I decided I would now go out and start my "complete future project" I would start by spreading a bit of propaganda posters for anyone interesting in learning of the future and from there I could recruit them, they would have similar status as that of my animus corps (a body of scavengers that had limited animus powers).

I realised then that all my projects were underway and didn't require my active attention so I sat down and thought what to do… I know! I could use my animus powers to stream season 7, 8 and 9 of My Little Pony: friendship is magic, with fellow bronies.

I called the brony squad: Freddy Roosevelt (that's an in-joke I share with MLG Lorx), Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin and Benito Mussolini.

"Hey fellows" I greeted the squad.

They replied with similar greetings (in english as I had resurrected them so they could).

We walked into the theater, it was a medium-sized room with premium leather ultra indulge comfort silent massage chairs, the episodes were shown in a 3D projection in front of you, and the sound was surround.

As we were watching S7 E1 Celestial Advice something unexpected happened (I would say what happened but that would be a spoiler).

"I did Nazi that coming" Hitler said as he slapped his knee.

Mussolini then sang this  watch?v=9BugznGj6bU

_**Author's note: I would make this longer, but I can't be bothered, and I've already taken like a quarter of a year, so here.**_


End file.
